The Heero Mystery
by Dark Mirage
Summary: A detective is trying to figure out the mystery to Heero's death. This is a death fic but not really. I don't know how to explain it...


The Heero Mystery

Heero was a normally quiet boy so we were quite surprised when we saw him literally skipping towards the park humming and shaking his hips to some tune that only he could hear. The people who knew him tried not to stare too hard but failed horribly. What's scarier is that when he turned and saw everyone looking at him in confusion he SMILED! Ok, you don't know him so you would probably be thinking 'so?'. Well, Heero Yuy does not smile; it's some sort of law of nature… or at least it was. 

Heero was a twenty year old Japanese millionaire. He had inherited all his father's wealth and never had to work. He was sometimes seen, early in the morning, jogging with a frown permanently pasted on his face. He must of done a lot of body building in his house because though he was a little thin, he had muscles as hard as steel. The young man lived all alone in his house with his servant, Ms. Noin. You probably wouldn't have ever seen him or even known he existed if it wasn't for his morning jogs. He always looked angry or upset and that's why we were so befuddled when Heero, the town's grouch suddenly became…  happy. At the time I had no clue what was happening to him and no one dared to ask him. And even now, several months after his death, I still think over some of these events and wonder what the hell happened. Heero has got to be the biggest mystery in the world.

It was a pretty normal night; bright sun, cloudy skies and chirping birds. It was four months after the elusive 'Happy Heero day'. We had finally gotten used to seeing Heero smile and order coffee every morning while talking pleasantly to everyone in sight. Well, that was the day when Ms. Noin, Heero's maid, came running out of the house saying that Heero was dead. We were all surprised; Heero Yuy, at twenty years old, had died. I guess even in his death, Heero never ceased to confuse people.

At first the rumour was that Heero had committed suicide but then some doctors checked over the body and… well the rumour stayed the same because Heero had drowned... Wait, wait, this isn't the end. I know that it seemed entirely possible that Heero Yuy did kill himself but according to the maid, she had seen him an hour ago and he hadn't left his room since. There was also no water in his room at all, not even the slightest trace of any water ever being in his room. It was impossible to have drowned without water but the large amount of water in his lungs proved otherwise. The police looked around his house and found nothing but a golden ring and a bunch of letters in a carefully sealed box. And this is where the real confusion and mysteries began (not that drowning without water wasn't a mystery). There were several letters; some for him and some from him(I really don't know why you would keep a letter written by yourself). No, this isn't the weird part yet. Well, I got hold of the letter, being an investigator and all. I read through them and then reread through them, trying to understand what could have happened.

First letter (from Heero) 

Dear Duo, 

I'm glad that you decided to write to me. From what you said about yourself, I think that you are a lot like me. I know that you are very easy going while I'm a little too serious sometimes but that is only the outside. Inside, I can tell that you and me and the same. We share the same core, the same heart. Ok, I'm getting cheesy… I'm not very good at writing letters… or talking at all as a matter of fact! I don't even know why I'm even telling this to you…

I think that you're so lucky. I admit that I even envy you a little. You sound like you have a lot of friends. That Quatre sounds really nice and I bet Wufei would be a good friend to have since he's so honourable. As for Trowa, though he sounds quiet, from what you say, he sounds like he is very understanding. Your life also sounds pretty impressive, being famous and all. I bet you're a great singer and I'm sure you are an important asset to the team though I have never heard of your group, The Singing Gundams. Like I said before, I'm not used to talking to people, so this letter can unfortunately not be as long as yours… Though I think that nobody ever writes letters as long as yours… Seventeen pages kept me busy for quite some time… I hope you write back to me soon. I'm glad to have someone to talk to.

Sincerely, 

Heero

Second letter (from Duo)

Heeeee-chaaaaaaan,

I guess seventeen pages was a little too much… Fei is pissed that I'm spending so much time in my room, writing. He demanded to know what I was writing… so I managed to convince him that I was writing erotic stories of people fucking each other. He left me alone pretty quickly. He even started blushing when I told him the stories were about him and me. He's so fun to tease! 

I don't really have that many friends, after all, I'm a singer. Most people only want to be friends with me because of my fame and that is not the kind of friendship that I want. I don't know why you never heard of us before; we are sooo famous!  I guess you're just *really* sheltered. 

When I read your letter, I made it my mission to make you loosen up. You shouldn't be so serious; I hear that laughter is actually good for your health. I dare you to prance to the closest park and sing at the top of your lungs. It would be fun, trust me! Everyone does things like that; they just let go of all their problems and have fun. Come on, do it. Then, you can tell me all about it! 

Waiting patiently for your next letter

Duo Maxwell

Third letter (from Heero)

Dear Duo,

Baka, you shouldn't tease Wufei so much. He sounds so nice… As for the dare, I don't think it was a very good idea. People were looking at me like if I had grown another head. I think some woman even fainted… I don't know how people can act so happy. Doing work alone in my room suits me just fine; it's a lot easier and less embarrassing. Are you sure that a lot of people do that? I don't think I've ever seen someone my age prance to a park like that…

I think it's because people where you come from are different, they seem more nicer and easy going. I wish I could be there with you… It would be so much better than staying in this dull town. People here are stupid. I don't even think I have a purpose here. Don't you ever feel like you're not supposed to be here? Don't you ever feel like you're missing something? Maybe it's just me… I don't think I've ever felt so many emotions or so confused. You must be bad influence… but for some reason, this doesn't seem to stop me from wanting to hear from you again….

I photocopied all the letters I wrote to you and kept yours that you wrote to me. I have them all in a box in order; both my letters and yours. Whenever I get bored, I read them. I read what I wrote to you and then read what you wrote back… It makes me feel like we are really talking to each other and you are right in front of me… I hope one day we will really meet face to face and be able to talk all night long.

Heero

***

And the rest of the letters were like that. I read them, one after the other. Some of the letters were missing so I never did find the first letter sent by Duo. I nearly pissed in my pants laughing when I read the rest of them, though. So this guy was the reason for Heero's peculiar behaviour… I also noticed that after every letter; the emotions between Heero and this Duo were becoming stronger. And after each letter, Heero would become more comfortable talking to Duo. It was during the last two letters that the sparks between them became obvious.

***

Letter 27 (from Heero)

Beloved Duo,

Every time I wake up, I expect to see you here with me, don't ask me why because I don't know. I miss you so much though I am not sure if it is possible to miss someone you have never met. And I was thinking over that question that you asked me; if I had any regrets in life. My honest answer is no. Whatever I did, whatever choices I made must have been good if they led me to you… Hn… you're making me sappy!

As for your offer, my answer is obviously yes. I can't wait to meet you. When will you come? I hope you don't live too far away. I love you.

Letter 21 (From Duo)

Dear Hee-Koi

I love you too! I can't wait to see you again. Yes, 'again'! I feel like I have already met you, like we were meant to be together. Do you believe in after lives? Even before I met you, I knew you… I know that doesn't make a lot of sense. I feel like our love is so strong that we will be together no matter what. And I know that this must sound a little scary and stupid but I dreamt of you. I know that you have blue eyes, brown hair… I know every curve of your body and I don't even know why because I have never met you or seen any pictures of you. All I know is that I love you. I'll meet you tomorrow, please wait for me.

Duo

***

And that was the last letter. Everything about this was a mystery. When I was done reading them, I couldn't help but feel light-hearted. Sap does things to me… Then, I started to believe that it was Heero who wrote these letters to himself. According to the maid, Heero never delivered or received any mail. She said that Mr. Yuy was always in his room writing alone. 

Though she was crying her eyes out, I managed to hear what happened the night of Heero's death. When she said that she heard two voices in Heero's room that night, I thought that she had just been imagining things. Though she said that the house is always eerily quiet, it could have been an animal of some sort. But she sounded so insistent and confident that I didn't know what to think. Not only is it rare (as in 'never happened before') that Heero gets visitors but his neighbours said that they had seen or heard no one enter the house apart from Mr. Yuy and the maid. Ms. Noin kept on repeating that no one entered the room yet she was sure that there was someone else in the house… talk about contradicting yourself. She insisted that there was someone in the Heero's room, a ghost or something. In tears, she explained that when she went to check out the noise, she found Heero dead with a smile on his face.

After further research, I also discovered that Duo Maxwell did exist as well as his band members; Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. The only complication was that Duo died several years ago…fifty to be precise. Duo died FIFTY fuckin' years ago; do you know how crazy that is? The reason for his death was unknown but I would bet my life that Duo Maxwell had drowned too. I checked over the letters again and was shocked to find out that the dates on Duo's letters were not recent. Whenever he wrote a letter to Heero, the year was always from several years ago. His letters seemed to be written from the past… 

I made it my mission to get a biography of Duo Maxwell's life. It was actually quite hard; though his music was well known, no one knew a lot about him. From the very few information and old interviews on videotapes that I found, I noticed that he was always smiling. He loved to laugh and make others laugh… He died when he was nineteen and millions of people mourned the loss of a great person with great talent. I also found out that some letters were also found scattered in his room. I looked long and hard for these letters but to no avail, they must have been lost or destroyed after all those years. 

It seems that Duo and Heero must have known each other but Heero wasn't even alive when Duo died. Many people think that Heero wrote these letters to himself. They believe that the young millionaire somehow heard of Duo Maxwell's death and decided to pretend the singer was alive. Some people think that Heero was a deranged psycho and drowned himself (even though the maid stubbornly repeated that there had been no water whatsoever in Heero's room). 

Some even say Heero died of a broken heart, they believe that he was once in love and when his lover broke up with him he stopped smiling or laughing. Later on, he pretended to be happy, writing letters to himself for a while but his soul gave up and he passed away. No one could explain the drowning without water, though. I think that someone's even writing a story about his horrible and tragic death… He created a time machine and went to the past, there, he met Duo and they fell madly in love. The time machine broke and Heero returned to the present time, leaving his love behind. He drowned himself hoping to one day be reunited with his lost love. Though I think that they might be acting a little ridiculous in believing such tales, their story is not far from the truth.

You see… If they bothered to read Duo's biography, they would find out that Duo was also a great painter. One of his paintings, coincidentally entitled 'My lost love', is a beautiful portrait of a handsome man in his twenties; messy brown hair, penetrating cobalt-blue eyes and a wistful little smile on his Japanese face. Glittering in the sun is a beautiful golden ring around his wedding finger. The man is on a dock and behind him, as a background, there's a massive ship. If you look carefully you can just make out the name of the ship; S.S. Lousenzia.

You heard of the S.S. Lousenzia? It was a honey moon ship… Well, it wasn't as disastrous or as tragic as the Titanic but it did sink a few years ago... 200 years ago… Everyone on the ship died, not one survivor… I checked the list of the people on the ship (you do not know how long that took me) and found; Duan Maxemillian and Hearrow Lowe… Both were male and they got married a few days ago. They died on that ship… they both drowned…

I don't know if I'm just making wrong conclusions but that's a pretty big coincidence. I still don't completely understand what happened but I have a strange feeling that Heero and Duo are happy wherever they are…

OWARI

Hmm… What did you think? It's a little long and boring, huh? Sorry bout that… If you are reading this now, it means that you have passed my patience test with flying colours!!! Wow, you guys are so patient… if it was me, I would have been bored at around the middle… 

I'm also sorry that it didn't make much sense… I really don't know how after life works and I'm not good with words so I tend to talk gibberish now and then^_^ Anyways, C&C would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
